1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet to be used by an occupant riding on a vehicle such as a motorcycle and a racing car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cap body of a helmet for riding a vehicle widely used in recent years is classified in two types: a full face type having a chin covering portion for covering a user's chin; and a jet type having no chin covering portion in order to expose the whole of a user's face.
The cap body of the full face type can have a wide protection area by the presence of the chin covering portion, but, when a user intends to have a smoke or to eat and drink, the chin covering portion is an obstruction. For this reason, it is necessary to remove the helmet at each time. This is troublesome. The cap body of the jet type can have only a reduced protection area due to the absence of the chin covering portion, but it is possible for the user to have a smoke or the like with the helmet put thereon. Thus, both types of the cap bodies have both merits and demerits.